wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Waltzing Matilda (song)
Waltzing Matilda is a Wiggles song from Surfer Jeff. It was the last song Greg sang before he retired. Song Credits 2009 Instrumental Version * Music: Christina Macpherson * Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Producer and Music Arranger: Anthony Field * Engineer and Mixer: Alex Keller * Recording Location: Hot Potato Studios * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group 2012 Version * Music: Christina Macpherson * Lyrics: Banjo Paterson * Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field * Producer: Anthony Field * Engineer and Mixer: Alex Keller * Recording Location: Hot Potato Studios * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group Celebration! Version * Music: Christina Macpherson * Lyrics: Banjo Paterson * Music and Lyrics Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Producer: Anthony Field * Engineer and Mixer: Alex Keller * Recording Location: Dublin, Ireland * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group 2013 Version * Music: Christina Macpherson * Lyrics: Banjo Paterson * Arrangement: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Producer: Anthony Field * Engineer and Mixer: Alex Keller * Recording Location: Hot Potato Studios * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group 2017 Version * Music: Christina Macpherson * Lyrics: Banjo Paterson * Arrangement: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Producers: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie * Engineer and Mixer: Alex Keller * Recording Location: Hot Potato Studios * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group Musicians 2009 Instrumental Version * Bass Guitar: Alex Keller * Acoustic Guitar: Murray Cook * Other Guitar Work: Anthony Field * Organ: Jeff Fatt * Drums: Steve Pace 2012 Version * Vocals - Greg Page, Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy, Simon Pryce, Paul Paddick * Bass - Anthony Field * Guitar: Murray Cook * Keyboards - Jeff Fatt * Drums - Steve Pace * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay * Saxophone: Stephen Schaefer Celebration! Version * Vocals - Greg Page, Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy, Caterina Mete, Paul Paddick, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Bass - Paul Paddick * Guitar: Murray Cook * Keyboard - Jeff Fatt 2013 Version * Vocals - Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Backing Vocals - Lachlan Gillespie, Emma Watkins * Bass - Alex Keller * Guitar: Anthony Field * Piano - Jeff Fatt 2017 Version * Vocals: Troy Cassar-Daley, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Backing Vocals: Jackie Barnes, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Acoustic Guitar: Troy Cassar-Daley * Bass Guitar: Alex Keller * Piano: Lachlan Gillespie * Banjo: Oliver Brian * Drums: Jackie Barnes Song Lyrics Greg: Once a jolly swagman camped by a billabong Under the shade of a coolibah tree, And he sang as he watched and waited till his billy boiled: "You'll come a-waltzing Matilda, with me." Waltzing Matilda, waltzing Matilda You'll come a-waltzing Matilda, with me And he sang as he watched and waited till his billy boiled: "You'll come a-waltzing Matilda, with me." Dorothy: '''Down came a jumbuck to drink at that billabong. Up jumped the swagman and grabbed him with glee. And he sang as he shoved that jumbuck in his tucker bag: "You'll come a-waltzing Matilda, with me." Waltzing Matilda, waltzing Matilda "You'll come a-waltzing Matilda, with me", And he sang as he shoved that jumbuck in his tucker bag: "You'll come a-waltzing Matilda, with me." '''Gino: '''Up rode the squatter, mounted on his thoroughbred. Down came the troopers, one, two, three. '''Captain: "Whose that jolly jumbuck you've got in your tucker bag? You'll come a-waltzing Matilda, with me." Waltzing Matilda, waltzing Matilda "You'll come a-Waltzing Matilda, with me" "Whose that jolly jumbuck you've got in your tucker bag? You'll come a-waltzing Matilda, with me." '''Greg: '''Up jumped the swagman and sprang into the billabong. "You'll never catch me alive", said he. And his ghost may be heard as you pass by that billabong: "You'll come a-waltzing Matilda, with me." Waltzing Matilda, waltzing Matilda "You'll come a-waltzing Matilda, with me" And his ghost may be heard as you pass by that billabong: "You'll come a-waltzing Matilda, with me." Trivia * The song was written by Christina Macpherson who wrote the music and Banjo Mathieson who wrote the lyrics. Gallery See here Category:Wiggles songs Category:Hot Poppin Popcorn songs Category:Surfer Jeff songs Category:Celebration! songs Category:Instrumental songs Category:2012 songs Category:2012 Category:2009 Category:Wiggly Songs Category:2009 songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Geographic Songs Category:Nursery Rhymes Category:YouTube Songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:The Wiggles Duets Songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:Songs With Special Guests Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:John Field Songs Category:Series 10 Category:Christina Macpherson Songs Category:Banjo Paterson Songs